The Uchiha Family
by Gega23
Summary: These are oneshots about the SSS family and their bonds and it involves other characters as well like naruto and Kakashi
1. Kakashi's first babysitting job

''Oh and her favorite dinosaur toy is under her bed sheets.''

''Got it.''

''And don't forget to change her pillow covers every morning cause she drools when she sleeps.''

''Mama!''

''And be sure to pick the tomatoes in her salad and-''

''I got it the second time you said the rules Sakura, you can go now.''

Kakashi said as he pushed Sakura out of the door.

''But wait I didn't tell you about-''

''Sakura that's an order.''

''Hey you forget I'm third in command after the current hokage and shikamaru right?''

''Yeah but I am a former hokage.''

''So?'' she dared while putting her keys and glasses in her purse at the door.

Oh how he missed polite, too afraid to disrespect him genin Sakura,now she can pummel him and she knows it.

''So you are going to be late.''

''Ugh fine.''

She leaned down to her 8 year old's height and hugged her.

''Mama,too tight.''

''Sorry baby,you know my number if you want something ,I'm going to be gone for a week so you behave for your uncle Kakashi okay?''

''Yes mama.''

''Alright then bye.''

''Bye!''

''See ya.''

And that's how Sakura left him with her 8 year old daughter.

Sasuke was on a classified mission so he can't come and baby sit Sarada and it doesn't help the he's probably in another dimension now,poor little Sarada hasn't seem him in four years,and Sakura has a medic nin convention in Kiri she has to attend since she's the head medic in Konoha.

And Sakura didn't want to put Sarada at Naruto's since things are messy enough for Hinata after Naruto took the mantle of hokage and the last time Sarada stayed at Ino Sai explained to her the meaning of sex,something he has come to regret after earning two punches from two furious women.

That's why Sakura invited him to dinner last night and made him is favorite food and proceeded to call him the greatest hokage in history.

And there was a time where Sakura was the innocent no double intention member in the team.

Kakashi walked towards the kitchen and sat at the dining table,Sarada followed him their and took a seat next to him.

It wasn't the first time he saw Sarada since he knew her when she was a baby but he took a three year trip outside of konohagakure so he doubts she remembers him,she herself has changed a lot over the years.

Her resemblance to Sakura now increased,if you look behind the glasses that is,her face is like a replica of Sakura's face but with Sasuke's coloring.

She was sitting with her head leaned on her crossed arms on the table a pose he has seen Sakura do many times in her genin days.

The girl stared intently at him before getting up and exiting the room,a minute later she came back with Photo in her hands,she sat beside him again and pointed to the picture of team 7.

''This is you right?''

It was indeed him standing behind his students.

''Yes it is.''

''So you used to be the sensei of mama and papa?''

''Yes I was.''

''So you knew papa well?''

'' you can say so.''

''Then can you talk to me about him.''

''What do you want to know?''

''Just tell me story.''

''A story about what?''

''Oh come on mama said that you were smart grandpa Kakashi.''

''I think you mean uncle.''

''No you are a retired shinobi so you are old now.''

''You know what, call me uncle and I will tell you a funny story about your parents.''

''Deal.''

She's too much like Sasuke,but Kakashi thought that she's also a lot like Sakura when he saw a wide smile on her face when he finished the story.

''Another story uncle Kakashi.''

''I would love to Sarada but it's your bed time now.''

Her lips formed a pout as she crossed her arms.

''You look a lot like Sasuke right now.''

''Mama says that too when I pout.''

''That's cause you do albeit a lot more cuter.''

''I'm not cute!''

Kakashi chuckled at the girls antics.

''How about I tell you a bedtime story about the time team 7 rescued a princess?''

Sarada perked up at the mention of another story.

''Come on now.'' he said as he lead Sarada towards her room.

She's like a mini much cuter version of Sasuke with Sakura's antics.


	2. You're pregnant

''Mama are you okay?''

''Yes dear I'm fine.''

The girl didn't believe her mother , if the dark bags under her eyes and her abnormal exhaustion were anything to go by.

''Can we go home now?''

The pink haired women looked towards the stack of paperwork on her desk before answering,thinking that if she stayed any longer her husband will come and get her,and his attempts never ended well for both of them,last time he did that they ended up with a broken desk and being caught in a rather awkward position by one of nurses.

''Yeah come on.''

The Uchiha mother and daughter headed out of the hospital towards their home.

''So what were you doing all day?''

Sakura said as she seemed to relax after meeting the night air.

''I was just training''

''Did you destroy a house or a field in the process?''

''Mama!''

''What? I gotta ask after you burned our house three years ago and just last week Naruto called me saying he has to talk to me about the training field you destroyed.''

''Ok,first of all I didn't know that the jutsu in that scroll was a fire jutsu ,and secondly,maybe I did pack a little more than necessary chakra into my punch last week.''

''A little more!? you destroyed the whole field with one punch.''

''Hn,don't act like you're not proud.'' she said while displaying a sheepish smile.

''I am.'' she said.

After a moment of silence Sakura spoke again.

''So Konohamaru told me that you're getting closer to Mitsuki these days.'' she said as she waggled her eyebrows.

''Mama no, me and him are like uncle Naruto and you.''

''Hmm,but you do seem to get along much better with Boruto than before?''

''God no,there's nothing between me and Boruto,he's so annoying shanaroo!''

Sakura laughed as she pulled her daughter towards her by the shoulders,Sakura didn't miss the redness of the girls face and ears but she decided to give the girl a break and change the subject.

''You ready for tomorrow?''

''Hell yeah,I'm gonna kick ass.''

''Kakashi mailed me today,he said that he's going to watch the chunin exams tournament tomorrow.''

''Really? then I have to win!''

''That's the spirit Sasa-chan, you can do it Shanaroo!''

Both kunoichis raised their fists in the air which got them a few strange looks from the people on the street.

''Hey isn't that the Sakura Haruno?''

''Yeah she is.''

''Wow she's so pretty.''

''Come on I want to get her autograph.''

''I can't believe I'm going to meet the strongest kunoichi in the world.''

'Seriously' Sarada deadpanned as a swarm of people from different villages crowded her mother.

.

.

.

'Wonder why she's late? I hope she's not working I'm not in the mood to go drag her away from her office.' Sasuke though as he finished slicing the tomatoes.

'Probably a group of foreigners crowded her,she's too nice to shoo them away' he though as he put the tomatoes in the salad,after setting aside a plate for Sarada without tomatoes.

If there's one thing he will never get about his daughter is her hatred for tomatoes,they're delicious.

''Papa we're home.''

Sasuke smiled upon hearing Sarada's voice.

Both of his girls entered the kitchen,one of them a cheery and the other looking like she's about to collapse.

''Hello darling.''

''hey,you should sit down.''

''No I'm fine,I'm going to go get a shower, this smells delicious.''

Sakura has to admit that she's a little jealous of her husband's ability in the kitchen,he has one hand for Kami's sake and he still cooks better than her.

''Except for the tomato soup.''

Sasuke shot a glare towards his daughter who smiled.

''Sarada never insult tomatoes in front of you're father,he's quite sensitive about that subject.'' She said remembering when she called him mister tomato face when they first started their relationship ,as in when she first started seeing him blush.

''You're food is going to get cold Sakura.'' he said as they made eye contact,she could see the question in his eyes,she nodded to isgnifie that she was fine.

''Yeah just give me five minutes.''

.

.

.

''So on what have you been training all day?''

''Can't tell you before the exams.''

''Hn,not even a hint?''

''You have to wait until tomorrow like everybody else''

''Doesn't the fact that I am your father get me special advantages?''

''Yeah,those advantages only apply when my intentions aren't to surprise you.''

''You got me exited now.''

''Good.'' she said as she moved to set the table.

''Hn''

Her father isn't as cold as he seems,she came to find that he's a warm person he just either doesn't want to show it or has trouble showing it,and he was quite funny too,but his jokes normally came at the form of sarcastic comments at the expense of Sakura or Naruto and sometimes Boruto.

''Hey papa is mama sick?''

''No why do you ask?''

''I don't know she's been acting a little weird lately.''

She's been a lot more moody than usual lately.

Sasuke was about to answer when Sakura came in.

''Okay let's dig in.''

She was wearing her favorite red shirt,which seemed tighter on her than it was last week.

''Em,mama are you noticing that you're weight increased?''

Sarada picked her words carefully, aware of her mothers moodiness lately.

Sakura shared a look with Sasuke.

''We should tell her now.'' he said to his wife who nodded in response.

''Sarada activate you're sharingan and look at your mother.''

She did as she was told,not hesitating to do what her father told her to do.

''Mama you're chakra is coiling around your stomach as if guarding it and theirs a different chakra than yours around their too.''

The girl froze as she figured it out.

''Yo-you're pregnant?!''

Sakura smiled and nodded.

''But how,when,HOW?''

A tinge of pink appeared on Sasuke's face as Sakura face was comparable to Sasuke's favorite fruit.

Sasuke looked at Sakura before talking.

''I thought you had the talk with her.''

''I did when Sai tried to explain sex to her when she was nine.''

''Sai what?'' he said as a tinge of anger flashed in his eyes,it was safe to say that Sai wasn't Sasuke's favorite person in the world.

''I know how but you're my parents and you're old!''

''Sarada!''

''How far along are you?''

''About six weeks.''

''Huh.''

Sarada froze for a minute before continuing.

'' A little brother.''

''Or sister'' Sasuke said.

''I have a feeling it's a boy.'' the girl said still stunned by the revelation.

''Are you unhappy Sasa-chan?''

''What?no I'm just surprised that's it.''

A moment passed before a smile found it's way to Sarada's face.

''I'm going to be a big sister.''

Sakura smiled too, relieved that Sarada is happy.

''Wait,you said you're 6 weeks along ,six weeks ago was the attack at the chunin stadium,that means that-''

Sakura turned red from head to toe as Sasuke covered his face with his hand.

''Eww eww,couldn't you wait you-you perverts.''

''I'm going to my room.'' she said as she ran upstairs,Sakura buried her head in her hands,she didn't want to know what Sarada will do if she told her that the baby was probably conceived in her room since they used it to hide from Boruto who came barging in.

She raised her head when she heard a rare laugh from Sasuke.

''What are you laughing about?''

''Well the situation is quite amusing.''

Sakura couldn't help but laugh,cause she has to admit that this situation is funny from an objective point of view,but too bad for her,she's going to have trouble meeting Sarada's eye tomorrow.


	3. Friendship

''Sarada.''

Sakura called out from her home office.

Normally she would be at the hospital at this time of day,but after receiving an email from Shino about Sarada's recent behavior and a parent teacher meeting she has to attend next week,she came home early to see what Sarada did.

The girl wasn't a troublemaker,but she had a sharp tongue,courtesy of Sasuke,and she wasn't the most patient kid in the academy.

''Yes mama?'' The 8 year old said as her head appeared through the crack in the door,the girl had a very innocent expression on her face,a tell tale sign that she did something.

''Come in I want to talk to you.''

''You look kinda busy now how about later?''

''No come in.'' she said with firmness in her voice that reminded her of her own mother.

'I should really visit my mother more.' the pink haired women remarked at the though of how exhausting parenthood is.

The girl gave up on her attempts to run from the confrontation and moved to sit in front of Sakura's desk.

''So how was school today?''

''Great.''

''Nothing new?''

''Nope.''

''Sarada.''

''Mama.''

''Shino emailed me.''

The girls expression fell,all hope of escaping this situation lost.

''Fine I punched a girl.''

''What!? why?'' Sakura faintly remembered a girl a little older than Sarada in the hospital with a broken nose.

''She was bullying chou again.''

''Who's chou?''

''Chou-chou akimichi,and you always said that I should stand up for my friends so I did.''

Sakura felt a swell of pride.

''But chou-chou can defend herself Sarada.''

She's seen the Akimichi,and she wasn't the type to be fazed by verbal bullying or even physical bullying since that girl was probably the strongest in her class besides Sarada.

''Well she couldn't,they cornered her,about four girls,they took her lunch and chips,she did try to defend herself,but the girl I punched was holding her back.''

''Hn.''

She was torn between congratulating her daughter or scolding her,cause she knew the feeling of being bullied and of having someone stand up for you.

''what you did was good but maybe next time choose a different approach than breaking the poor girls nose.''

''How did you know I-''

''Come on Sarada,give some credit,I'm the head of the hospital.''

''Hn.''

The Uchiha matriach couldn't help but wonder on her daughter's new friendship with the Akimichi heiress.

''Since when are you friends with chou-chou?''

The girl was pretty much the opposite of Sarada except for the sassy attitude of course.

''I don't know,she's always been nice to me.'' when none of the other kids spoke to me,she wanted to add, but thought better,since saying that will open a new discussion with her mother on a topic she really didn't want to talk about.

''You know it's good to make friends is the academy,me and you're aunt Ino met there, we used to bicker like kids about the last cookie.'' she neglected to mention that cookie was Sasuke.

''You still do.'' the girl deadpanned.

Sakura giggled at her daughters remark.

''Yeah we bicker now more than when we were kids, I think we're becoming worse than Naruto and you're father.''

Sarada's bored expression change into an expression of interest.

''Papa and Uncle Naruto used to bicker a lot?''

''Yeah they make the smallest thing into an argument.''

Sakura often hesitated to talk to the girl about her father, just so her longing to meet him wouldn't increase.

''Are Papa and uncle friends?''

''Yeah,best friends, like me and auntie Ino, just a lot more rude and childish.''

Sarada was about to ask another question when the phone on her mothers desk rang.

''I don't mind,hold on I'll ask her.''

''Hey honey, Chou-chou wants to invite you for dinner as thanks for what you did today,do you want to go.''

''Yeah.'' the girl responded immediately,excited at the prospect of seeing her friend.

''Then she'll be right over.''

Sarada got up from her chair and headed towards the door.

''Be back by eight!''

''Yes mama.'' the girl said as she ran out of the house.

Sakura smiled as she talked to the man that was standing outside her office window for the last hour.

''It's good that she's making friends,and I was starting to think that she was too much like you.''

''Hn,I am not childish,as for the dobe…''

Sakura laughed at her husband's attitude towards the current hokage.

''You know he's hokage now,he can arrest you for saying that.''

The tall man scoffed as he entered his house for the first time in about 8 months,it was 8 months since he last came to the village,8 months since he's last seen his wife.

''I'd like to see him try.''

''Don't you two dare start another fight, cause I swear I will kill you both myself if you're still alive.''

''I love you too honey.'' he said in a very unSasuke like tone.

Sakura laughed again before her expression turned serious.

Sasuke could see the pain in his wife's eyes, he shook his head to answer her unasked question.

He wanted to tell her he was sorry he didn't find anything yet,that he would search faster,but no words came out as his wife hugged him.

''When was the last time you got a full nights sleep?'' he asked noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

Sakura smiled a sheepish smile as she answered.

''About two weeks,the hospital has been busy lately.''

''Is Sarada doing well at the academy? other than breaking a girls nose.''

A proud smirk formed on his lips,he hasn't talked to his daugther in 3 years,since he started his mission,but he could tell that she is a lot like her mother.

''Well,she's top of her class but Boruto seems to be catching up to her.''

''tch,dobe junior.''

''You just don't like him cause he liked to pull you're hair when he was little, by the way,Sarada has been calling him annoying lately,she reminds me of a certain handsome tsundere from my childhood.''

''Good, someone else thought you were annoying.''

''Baka!'' she said as she punched his shoulder.

Sasuke chuckled as his wife pouted.

A dangerous gleam appeared in Sakura's eyes before she spoke again.

''You know,Sarada won't be home for at least two hours.'' she said as she started backing her husband into a corner.

''What do you propose we do in this time.'' he said as he took his cape and sword off.

''Well it's been 8 months,and I've been thinking about this since I noticed you outside the window.''

Sasuke flipped her so she was the one with her back on the wall.

''Well then we'll see what we can do about that.'' he whispered in her ear as she started unbuttoning his shirt.


	4. Dino-chan or Roar-chan?

He finds that he enjoys Sakura's presence much more after his travels.

He enjoyed her presence after the war , but their was always a voice in his head that kept reminding him what he almost did to her whenever he talked to the women.

But after his redemption journey he can talk to Sakura freely without any guilt which resulted in the change of his attitude when speaking to her.

Sakura's attitude towards him changed too,she was no longer the stuttering tween of their genin days,or the teen girl that would carefully pick her words before speaking to him or be too afraid to ask a question,now she is a women who talks to him with confidence and isn't afraid to ask questions,even if she knew that they would annoy him.

Like now.

''OH come just tell me it's name.''

''Hn.''

''Sasuke.''

''Sakura.''

''Please Sasuke-kun?'' she said as she crossed her arms and her lips formed a pout.

The women was sitting on Sasuke's old bed, beside her a green plush dinosaur that she found in Sasuke's childhood room while they were cleaning up.

Sasuke looked at the pink haired women and sighed.

''Dino-chan.'' he said in an almost inaudible voice.

''Dino-chan?''

Sakura couldn't believe that the Uchiha Sasuke had a stuffed dinosaur called Dino-chan.

Sakura burst into giggles as Sasuke took the dinosaur away from her and put it in the keeping box,next to the donation box filled with his old toys for the kids at Sakura's hospital.

''Is Dino-chan special to you?'' she said after calming down from her giggle fit.

''Nii-san bought it for me when I was four when he was too busy to train with me,I used to sleep with it every night.''Sasuke said as his lips formed a gentle smile.

If it was anybody else asking the question than he would have shrugged it of but it was Sakura that asked the question.

Sakura's expression mirrored Sasuke's ,although she wasn't a big fan of Itachi Uchiha,she knew what he means to Sasuke.

''I never expected you to be a naggy child.''

Sasuke looked up at the women in front of him.

''Yeah cause you were little miss sunshine as a kid.''

''And who told you I wasn't?'' she said a challenge in her voice.

''I ran into your mother when I was grocery shopping yesterday,she told me all about how you would nag about everything while I carried her groceries home.''

Sasuke wasn't the type to carry groceries for women who lived far away from him, but he wanted to get on Mebuki Haruno's good side since he has a feeling the women doesn't like him very much.

''Ugh,out of all the villagers she had to tell you!''

''hn.''

Sasuke moved to close his for keeps box when he noticed that it wouldn't close because of the dinosaur.

''Would you keep this for me until I settle in a place?''

''Of course Sasuke.''

Sakura blushed,happy that Sasuke trusted her with caring to such an important part of his childhood.

.

.

.

Sakura hasn't seen that toy until about 6 years later when she was looking for Sarada's baby pictures,she stumbled upon it by accident.

A sad smile appeared on her face as she remembered the first time she saw that toy.

''Sasuke'' the women said as she thought of her husband,who left two months ago on his mission,a mission it wasn't expected of him to finish for atl east 5 years.

Sakura got up with the toy in hand and headed towards her 3 year old's room,who she is certain Sasuke would want to have this special plushy.

.

.

.

''No this is Roar-chan papa.''

''No this is Dino-chan.''

Sasuke and Sarada continued argiung while Sakura stared at them with clear amusement.

The argument started when Sasuke saw 'Roar-chan' in his daughter's room.

''Well then Dino-chan is a stupid name for Dinosaur shanaroo!''

''And Roar-chan is better?''

''Yes it is.''

''No it isn't.''

''Mama tell papa!''

''Sakura''

Sakura starred at her husband and her 13 year old daughter contemplating which side to choose.

She chose after remembering what a certain Uchiha did last week.

''It's Roar-chan of course.''

Sarada hugged her mother in victory before taking the dinosaur to her room while Sasuke glared at Sakura.

''Hey don't look at me like that don't you remember what you did to me last friday in my office?''

''You're mean.''

''Nobody told you to be a tease in bed.''

''I think the correct term would be on desk.''

Sakura blushed as Sasuke smirked,at least he won this argument.


	5. Papa

''So you were a mommy's boy?''

''Not exactly,I was just a lot closer to mother than father.''

''Father and mother.'' Sakura said.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's thoughtful expression.

''I used to call my parents mama and papa.''

''Used to?''

''Yeah when I made genin I thought I was too mature to call them like that anymore.''

''Mature isn't how I would describe you at that age.'' Sasuke said with a teasing edge in his voice.

''Than what would you use?''

''Loud,know it all…''

Sasuke almost said the word cute before Sakura interrupted him

''Annoying?''

Sasuke smirked before answering.

''and annoying.''

Sakura stuck her tongue out as Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh at his teammates cuteness.

After a moment of silence Sasuke spoke.

''I want my children,if I ever have children, to call me papa.''

''Why?''

Sakura was surprised since Sasuke is a very formal person.

''Papa means the child is close to their father and I want my children to be close to me.''

''Weren't you close to you're father?''

Sakura picked her words carefully,aware that his family is still a sensitive subject.

''He was a good father, but no matter what I did he'd always compare me to Nii-san who was much more talented than me at that age.''

''Hmm''

''He stopped comparing me to him a little while before the massacre.''

Sakura started searching her mind for a change of subject upon noticing the expression on Sasuke's face darken, he's still recovering and it isn't time for them to talk about these things.

''So do you want a girl or a boy?''

Sasuke's expression changed from a sad one to a confused one.

''It doesn't make a difference.''

''Oh come on you must have a preference.''

''Hm then a girl.''

''Why?''

Sasuke smirked as he thought of a way of not saying that he wanted to spoil her.

''So she can take the mantle of strongest kunoichi from a certain pink haired women.''

''Hey under her auntie Sakura's supervision she'd be hokage shanaroo!''

''As long as you don't teach her how to fangirl I'm fine with it.''

''If she's you're daughter you're going to have to take a full time job at shooeng away boys.''

''Like she'd need me to do that.''

''Hey some boys are very persistent.''

''If she's like her mother than then she'd punch them into a mountain.''

''Like their mother?''

Sasuke tensed,he didn't even know what he meant by that.

''Sasuke Sakura I won against Kakashi so he has to treat us to ramen.''

Sakura forgot about the subject as Naruto dragged her of towards the ramen place.

Never has Sasuke loved the dobe more than he does now.


	6. Bonding after the war

'' I had you at that one shanaroo!''

''Yeah you had me that's why you retreated.''

''That was so I don't break your head.''

''You already broke my ribs.''

''Hey I healed you!''

''It still hurt.''

''So?'' the pink haired girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke was still surprised by this new Sakura,he always knew that she had a strong personality,but he didn't expect her to treat him like this,and surprisingly he liked her new attitude towards him.

'' Doesn't your conscience torture you cause you hurt someone?''

'' Hmm,not if that someone teleported me into a pile of mud a minute ago.''

Then a starring contest started and as Sasuke realized two days earlier,it's not her who would break the contest.

''Fair enough.'' he said as a smirk formed on his face.

He normally wouldn't give in,but it was worth it,since he was sure that if he didn't break it they will stay like that for the whole day ,and besides he rather liked the smile that finds it's way to her face whenever she wins,not that he'd ever admit it.

''You've gotten more talkative lately.''

''Consequence of being imprisoned for a month with the only person you could speak too was the friendly face of Ibiki Morino.''

''Oh come on he's nice,once you get passed the harsh tone and cruel words and the fact that he can torture you.''

''Yes very nice.''

Sakura's expression changed from a smile to a frown.

''Sorry I couldn't get you out of their sooner.''

''You did enough, I'm pretty sure the guard there wet himself when you broke down the prison cell.''

''Well what was I supposed to do,Naruto couldn't leave the hospital and the elders were acting like assholes so I had to choice.''

''No choice but to face potential arrest.''

''Oh please they can't arrest the second in command of the hospital while the village in its current state.''

''Hn,the elders would do anything if they think it's for the benefit of the village even if it was immoral.''

Sakura saw a trace of anger in Sasuke's eyes,but it went as soon as it came.

Sakura didn't know what exactly happened to the Uchiha clan,but has no doubt now that the elders at least share the responsibility with someone else,if not all the responsibility, and she was sure that the things she doesn't know about that tragedy are the things that drove Sasuke over the edge, she wanted to ask Sasuke about it,but it was too soon.

''I'll tell you later.'' his words pulled her from her thoughts.

''Tell me what?''

''The reason I did all those -those monstrosities.''

Sasuke's gaze shifted towards the ground in shame.

 _Sasuke you really did change a lot huh?_ Sakura was about to say something to confront him when a certain someone interrupted them.

''Sasuke, Sakura! Tsunade baa-chan released me from the hospital for a day,let's go to Ichiraku's Dattebayo!''Sasuke's face turned from shame to annoyance as he let out a smiled, happy that he forgot his troubles ,they will deal with them but not now,not until she knows the whole story,not until he's able to see the world clearly,cause she still can see traces of anger in him and that's how she knows that the elders did something unforgivable to him and to his family.


	7. A mother daughter talk

''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it.''

''But you said it.''

''But I didn't mean it, I'm just an idiot and I'm sorry.''

Sarada's sniffling didn't ease Boruto's guilt, and he thought he deserved it because of what he told her, he continued staring at her back, thinking of what to say to make her forgive him.

''Sara, please I'll make it up to you.''

''Don't call me that.''

''Sarada.'' He said as he got closer and put his hand on her shoulder, she swiftly turned around and pushed him away.

''Don't touch me asshole''

Boruto backed away from the approaching Sarada.

''Just get out of my room, get out of my house.''

''Sarada please let's solve this.''

''I said get the fuck out!'' She said as she started pushing him out of the door of her room.

''Fine, fine I'm going.''

''What is going on here?!''

Both teens turned around to look at the pink haired kunoichi standing in the doorway.

''Nothing.'' Sarada answered while looking away and wiping at her eyes but despite her efforts, it was obvious she had been crying.

Sakura stared at them for a second before she sighted.

''I think you should go Boruto.''

Boruto looked at Sarada one last time before he headed to the door.

''Goodbye Auntie, I'll call later.'' He said as he got out.

Just as Boruto headed out of the door Sarada ran to her room and shut the door.

Sakura contemplated going after her daughter but she decided to give her space.

''Why is Sarada locked up in her room?'' Sasuke asked his wife who was pouring him tea.

''She's having a problem.''

''A problem she would rather I don't know about?''

''Something like that, but I'm sure she would've preferred I didn't know as well.''

''Did you talk to her yet?'' Sasuke asked

''I'm going to talk to her after we finish tea, so she can cool down a little.''

''Should I talk to her?''

''No, at least until I know what the problem is, it might be something silly for all I know.''

''Hn.''

After an hour from when they finished their tea, Sakura headed towards her daughter's room.

''Sarada can I come in ?'' Sakura asked after she knocked.

''Yeah mama.''

Sakura came in to look at her daughter's hunched form on the bed, her phone in her hand and a stuffed dinosaur next to her.

The pink haired women sat next to her daughter on the bed.

''I'm sorry about earlier.'' The fifteen-year-old said.

''It's okay, you're just lucky I came home before your father, he would have put Boruto in a Tsukuyomi if he saw you crying because of him.''

Sarada smiled, a smile that mirrored her mother's.

''Now you going to tell me what happened?''

''It's really nothing I just overreacted.''

''Sasa-chan.''

Sakura moved so she sat crossed legged on the bed in front of her daughter, she reached towards the girl's face to remove her glasses and raised her chin up with her other hand so she looked her straight in the eye.

''Mama'' Sarada said as she leaned into her mother's touch.

''I'm not going to force you to say anything, but I'm worried about you because what I saw today looked serious, did Boruto do anything that hurt you?''

Sarada tried to move but her mother got her face in a firm grasp.

''He just said something without thinking and it struck a nerve that's it.''

''That's it?''

''Yeah.''

''Did you talk to him on the phone?''

''Yeah he said he was sorry and that he wants to make it up to me after we talk.''

''And are you alright?''

''Yeah, I'm okay now.''

''Hm, boys are annoying huh?''

''Mama.'' Sarada whined as she buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

Sakura laughed at her daughter antics.

''That was basically you're catchphrase when you were little.'' The older women said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

''Too tight mama.''

''Sorry Sasa-chan.''


	8. I knew the name suited you

''Relax Sasuke, i still have two weeks until I'm due.'' said a beautiful pink haired women as she walked away from the children's mental health clinic Suna branch.

The man next to her sighted in annoyance,the reason for frustration is his stubborn wife's insistence on delaying their arrival to konoha by a day to see how the hospital is doing here, normaly he wouldn't mind, he actually admires his wife's kindness and her need to look out for everybody,but this it's different,Sakura Uchiha is now 8 months and half in her pregnancy.

''Hn'' the man didn't voice his frustration kknowing it will be in vian, she'll just say that she was a medic and that she knows what she is doing.

''Oh come on mister grumpy pants,is that how you treat your wife on her birthday.''

''You're birth day was two days ago.''

''Yes but it's my birthday week!'' she said with a pout forming on her lips.

''Dork.'' he said as he tangled her hand in his as they arrived at a hotel room the Kazekage provided for them.

Two hours later Sakura was asleep while Sasuke was writing a letter to Kakashi telling him the reason they are going to arrive later than expected to Konoha,before ending the letter Sasuke mentiuoned a surprise that his wife insisted he write in his letter just to tease Kakashi and Naruto, he also mentioned that he ran into Suigetsu on the way to Suna and found out that Orochimaru is leaving the Suna hideout later that day he knows it's not his job to tell Kakashi the snake's movements, but caution is better when dealing with a snake like him.

He handed the sealed letter to his hawk along with Sakura's letter to her parents,and headed to sleep next to his wife.

They woke up,had their breakfast and said goodbye to Gaara before heading out,they were at the border between the land of wind and the land of fire when Sakura abruptly stopped and sat down on the ground.

''What's wrong?'' he said as he kneeled next to her.

''I think the baby is coming.''

Sasuke froze,they didn't have long,and he doesn't have the time to take her to konoha or to Suna, so he had two options:deliver the baby himself or take Sakura to Orochimaru's hideout hoping Karin is still there.

He chose the second option,he quickly summoned a hawk and carried Sakura with him on top of the animal .

Sakura grimaced in pain as he squeezed her hand tighter.

''Where we going ?'' she said between deep breaths.

''To Orochimaru's hideout Suigetsu mentioned that Karin might still be there today.''

''Why didn't you tell me that yesterday i would have visited her!''

''That's why I didn't tell you you reckless women!''

''You are the last person that can- Guh'' she didn't continue her words as another contraction tore through her,the hawk landed on the ground next to a cave

''We'll talk later'' she said as he carried her into the hideout and headed to where he remembered the lab to be.

He walked in to see the women he was looking for putting a tub of hot water next to an empty table.

''You knew we were coming?'' he said as he gently put his wife on the table.

''I picked up three chakra signature's,I recognized yours and Sakura's instantly, but their was a faint chakra in Sakura's body that could only be one thing.''

''Is Orochimaru here?''

''No he already left yesterday night with Juugo.''

''Is there a possibility that he might get back today?'' Sasuke ignored the pain in the hand that his wife was squeezing.

''I don't think so ,now quit yapping and hand me that towel over there!''

The next hour was filled with Sakura's and Karin's screams, the first from the pain of giving birth, the later because of an apparently dense Sasuke that doesn't know what a hemostat is.

Sasuke was quite annoyed,other than the insults Karin's screaming at him and his now broken hand that is still being held by his wife,he isn't comfortable having his kid around a hideout that belongs to one of the most wanted criminals of all time.

But all his worries were gone when he heard a sharp cry.

''IT'S A GIRL!'' Karin said before she cut the umbilical cord..

' _A girl, I'm the father of a little girl, a girl that is half me,half Sakura_ '

After Karin was done with Sakura she took Sarada to another room to clean her up,Sasuke moved and sat next to his almost asleep wife.

''You should sleep.''

''Not until I see my baby.''

A minute passed before Sakura spoke again.

''You were right, it was a girl.''

''Hn,name?''

''I don't know yet,you have any idea?''

They have discussed names before but they haven't decided on a girls name yet,they only decided that they will name the baby Saboro if it was a boy.

''Let's wait until we see her again.'' he said , he tried moving his hand but he couldn't and winced.

''Want me to fix your hand?''

''No you'll faint if you do that,and you want to see our daughter before right?''

''I can handle it come here.''

''Yeah, just like you could handle healing an entire village on our latest trip to the land of mist,I had to carry you to the inn.''

Sakura only pouted before she remembered something.

''Oh yeah why didn't you tell me that Karin was here?!''

''Stop bickering you two you're going to wake up the baby!'' Karin said as she moved into the room, she walked to Sakura who held her arms out and handed her the sleeping baby girl.

Karin backed away and smiled at the scene in front of her,Sakura was smiling gently at a healthy baby girl,while Sasuke touched her tiny cheek with the only finger on his hand that wasn't broken.

'She's going to be a loved girl.' Karin thought as she exited the room to give the new family some privacy.

''She's beautiful.'' Sakura muttered.

''She is.''

He just knew it right then and their, that their daughter would grow up into a beautiful women that will do great things, things that even he could not accomplish,that she will bring honor to his clan and reignite it's flame like oil does to fire.

' _oil'_ Sasuke thought before he spoke.

''Sarada.''

''What?'' Sakura asked as she tore her gaze from the bundle of joy in her arms.

''How about we name her Sarada?''

''Sarada'' Sakura said the name as if testing it out.

''Sarada sounds perfect.'' she said as she kissed Sarada's forehead.

''Welcome to the world Sarada Uchiha.''She said as Sasuke continued to stare lovingly at his family, he finally has family again.

.

.

.

''Darling are you okay?'' asked a pink haired kunoichi.

''I'm fine, just remembering some things.'' he said as he wrapped his arm around his wife, he normally doesn't like open displays of affection, but this is a special occasion.

''Mama,papa Sarada is about to come up!'' said a twelve year old Saboro,he was Sakura's and Sasuke's second child.

Sasuke's smirked widened into a smile as his best friend,formerly the hokage now ,put the hokage hat on Sarada's head as the crowd erupted in cheers.

He could clearly see the Uchiha clan symbol on the sleeve of her hokage jacket.

'I knew the name suited her.' he thought as he watched his wife and son cheer along with the crowd.


	9. Unexpected

''Papa? is everything okay?''

It was rare, to see her father startled but even rarer even impossible to see him frozen out of shock.

He was standing beside the kitchen counter holding a crumbled piece of paper.

He starred at her before replying,as if not noticing that she was there before.

"Sarada, do you know were is you're mother?"

"Em yeah she's at work, she's supposed to be here in about half an hour."

"Hn." He said before moving towards the couch and sitting with the paper still in his hand.

Sarada couldn't resist the urge to ask her father about the letter,she could wait until her mother arrived and he told her, but impatience was something Sasuke and Sakura passed on to her.

"Papa from who is the letter?"

"From Karin." He said in a monotone voice.

Sarada recalled that the women she foolishly thought was her mother is named Karin.

"Is there something bad?"

"On the contrary"

"What?"

"I'm home"

Sarada forgot her question as her mother came in.

"Sakura come read this."

Sakura took the letter from Sasuke and read it after sitting next to him.

Sarada watched as her mothers expression turned from confused to happy to ectastic.

"Sasuke I can't believe this, this is great shanaroo!"

"It is."

"But this is so unexpected and how could they do that and on such short notice."

"I don't think we're the ones who should be talking about unexpected births Sakura."

Sakura ignored the sarcastic remark as she carried on her rambling much to Sarada's confusion.

"We have to head out now to catch the due date,but we have to get them something and where are going to leave Sarada maybe we should take her with us but it could be dangerous I'm going to call Ino and maybe we should go shopping for gifts before we go-"

"Sakura."

"Mama"

Sasuke sighted, his wife could be worse than Naruto is these situations.

"What the hell is going on here shanaroo!?"

"Sarada! Curse jar!"

"Fine but you have to tell me what is going on here."

Sakura took a deep breath before replying.

"You're aunt Karin is going to have a baby Sarada."

"A baby from who?"

The 14 year old girl has only met the women once about a year ago when she came to the village to restock on some supplies and to make the white haired idiot apologize for his mistake.

" well she and suigetsu married 10 months ago and she asked me in the letter if I would like to deliver the baby."

"Ohh."

Sarada recalled suigetsu,he was the guy who told her her mother wasn't her mother and he was the guy who couldn't stop bickering with aunt Karin when they visited.

The uchiha family sat in silence for a minute before Sasuke spoke.

"Karin and suigetsu in the same house for 10 months." he sais, a smike of amusement on his face.

"That ought to be hilarious." Sakura replied.


	10. Unusual punishment

Summary: Sasuke and Sakura get into a fight about Sasuke's unusual punishing methods..

"You can't just leave her out there for the whole night Sasuke!"

"Why not, she didn't have any qualms about staying out all night."

"It's only 1 am."

"And her curfew is eleven."

"Sasuke she's just been having fun with her friends, she probably lost track of time."

" If she's going to stay out late, then she should be on guard, not walking home drunk."

'' Her friends walked her home."

''Boys walked her home."

"And chou-chou." Sakura added.

"So 2 boys and a girl were getting drunk with our daughter who knows where and you don't want to punish her?"

"We are going to talk with her about it, but leaving her in the dirt all night is a severe punishment for getting a little drunk."

"She shouldn't even be drunk."

"She's 17!"

"Which isn't legal."

"Screw that! She almost died two times till now, let her drink."

"By that train of logic, she'll have sex before she even hits 20!" he snapped

"So?!"

"So? ''Sasuke sneered.

Sakura's jaw clenched as he fist tightened around the scroll she was holding.

''I thought we went over this when Sarada got her first boyfriend?!"

"Well she didn't get drunk with boys when she was fourteen."

"Oh please, Sarada knows with whom she should drink if she wasn't good friends with all of the boys and girls present she wouldn't have, and it's Boruto and Mitsuki she was with!"

"Boys are boys."

"Yeah, but we're talking about the kid who is too polite to even peek at Sarada when I was healing a stomach wound in front of him and about a boy who thinks of sex as a merely reproductive function."

"He's Orochimaru's son!"

"He's my apprentice shanaroo!"

"And she's my daughter goddamned it!"

"And it's her body, her life, and her choices and I highly doubt leaving her outside all night is going to lessen her recent rebellious attitude."

"And what do you propose we do? Give her condoms and leave her to make her own choices." He said sardonically.

"Yes!"

"Seriously!"

"Just stop!"

"Fine you annoying women."

"Yes, I'm the annoying one for not wanting to leave my daughter outside the house on a winter night."

A minute of silence passed between the two before Sasuke spoke.

"She was wearing a jacket."

"It's a hoodie, it doesn't offer much protection." Sakura said, all traces of anger left her voice.

"We were able to live for two days in a deserted snow dimension with only short sleeves on, she can survive a couple of minutes more in the cold."

"That was different, we had each other back then."

"Hm." Sasuke smirked, remembering exactly what they did to keep each other warm.

"It is rather cold tonight." Sakura said.

Sasuke approached his wife who was walking towards him.

"It is."

Sasuke put his hand on his wife's shoulder, pushing her hair away.

"I'm sorry for calling you annoying." He said in a low voice.

"And I'm sorry for raising my voice."

"Come." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Anata."

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him upstairs.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at his wife, who kept eagerly pulling him towards their bedroom.

"Come on, I'm cold."

.

.

.

"There's no way they're leaving me here." Sarada thought as she tried, once again, to untie the rope that held her up by her leg.

"Untying a rope while drunk and upside down isn't as fun as I thought" she said sardonically.

Panic tore through her as she felt a familiar tickle in her lower abdomen.

 _Shit, I gotta pee._

"Guys, any help, please."

The sound of crickets and weird noises Sarada though she was imagining were the only response to the girl's pleas.


	11. Sorry

Sorry

His heart dropped suddenly and all he could think about was Sakura.

He quickly ran towards Konoha, where his wife and daughter should be, who he hoped, against his intuitions, are alright.

But, unfortunately, his intuitions are almost always right.

He opened the door to his house, the house he left two years ago to pursue his mission, he put his sandals neatly next to little blue sandals next to the door and he headed upstairs, towards Sarada's room where he sensed his family's chakra.

He was on the last step when he felt a kunai on his neck.

''Sakura.''

The pink haired women who is standing in front of him stared him up and down, checking every detail, before removing the kunai and throwing her arms around his neck.

''Sasuke.'' She said as she felt her husband's sole arm wrap around her tightly.

Sasuke put his hand on the back of her head to pull her closer upon picking up on her distress.

His wife is a strong woman so nothing can make her shoulders shake and eyes teary except a few things.

He pulled her head gently off his shoulder to examine her, every thing was. fine, except for the bags under her blood shot eyes, but that could be because of her work schedule.

''What's wrong?'' he asked slowly, afraid to hear her answer, because contrary to popular belief, his wife is stronger than him emotionally.

''It's Sarada.'' He stiffened upon hearing his daughters name.

''Is she alright?''

A million possibilities ran through his head each one worse than the former.

''She's fine now, she's just scared it's going to happen again.''

His panic subsided a little upon the mention that his daughter is currently okay.

Sakura's head lowered in what he thought was … shame?

Why would she feel like that, she didn't do anything

The feeling of water dropes on the arm that was on her shoulder tore him from his thoughts.

''Hey.'' he said as his hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek, raising her head up so her eys could meet his.

''She got kidnapped on her way from the academy yesterday, I noticed she was late, so I went to Naruto and asked him to track her chakra, luckily they weren't very far, so I followed them and got Sarada back.''

''Hmm, the important thing is that she's alright, the kidnappers?''

''In prison, one of them is dead''

''Mama!.''

Sakura quickly left his side and headed to her daughter's room, he got close and stood next to the door.

He peered into the room a little from his place, careful so Sarada doesn't spot him, and an overwhelming need to go and comfort her overcame him once he saw her tear streaked face as Sakura tried to coax her back to sleep.

It took every bit of his will not to go towards them, to embrace his daughter and take tears away, to assure her that nobody is going to hurt her as long as he is here.

But he couldn't do that to her, to let her see him for one day and then leave, cause that will cause her a lot of pain, sure she might miss him, but disappointment is a whole other level of pain.

After ten minutes, Sakura came out of Sarada's room, leaving the door open she came towards him and this time, he hugged her first.

He guided her towards her, their, room with intention ofhelping her sleep, but it wasn't until he arrived next to the bed did he notice that under Sakura's green jacket she in covered in blood and he was sure that it wasn't hers.

''Come on.''

After taking a bath wit her, he lied next to her on their bed.

This was almost nostalgic, his wife in his arms in the peacefulness, all that's missing is Sarada's tiny body between him and Sakura.

The wind blew harshly, rustling the leaves.

Sakura gave a sudden jerk as she was awoken from her semi-sleeping state.

''Sarada''

Sasuke squeezed the hand he was holding in reassurance.

''It's okay, I'm here, I won't let anything happen.'' he consoled his wife who was still huddled against him.

''I'm so sorry.'' she blurted out.

''Sorry for what?''

''It's my fault she was-''

''Don't finish that sentence.''

''She was s-o so sca-red''

''Listen.'' He said as she buried her head in the scruff of his neck.

''You couldn't have done anything, you did what you could do when you found out, and she's going to be okay after a while.'' he murmured in her ear.

''Okay?''

She didn't answer, but he felt her nod and that was enough.

A couple of minutes later, her body went limp in his arms.

''Annoying women.'' he muttered.

 _I'm the one who is always sorry_


	12. A mother's love

y: Sakura never believed she could love somebody more than Sasuke, but when her daughter was born, her love towards her increased every day, every time she smiles, every time she cried until the word love couldn't really describe it anymore.

This is basically Sakura and Sarada in various stages of Sarada's life, so this story explores their bond.

(Everything in Italic is either Sakura's thoughts or a memory.)

Disclaimer:All characters in this fic belong to Kishimoto, I just own the plot of this story.

Sakura blinked, adjusting her eyes to the light.

''Where am I?'' she asked herself before everything came back in a flash and she jerked up from the makeshift bed she was lying on.

''Sarada!'' Sakura faintly remembers holding her little bundle of joy before losing consciousness.

''She's here.''

Sakura looked to the side, where she heard her husband's voice come from, to see an image that will forever be ingrained in her mind.

Sasuke was holding their baby with his only arm, her head resting on his shoulder and he was staring at her with a look that she couldn't describe, it's like he's vowing to himself to protect her, to love her.

Sasuke noticed her gaze and walked towards her.

''She just woke up.'' Sasuke said, a rare smile on his face, as he handed Sarada to her mother.

Sakura took the girl in her arms as she admired her daughter's features.

''You're so beautiful.'' Sakura commented.

And indeed the girl in her arms inherited the best of her parents, long lashes, shining black eyes, black hair.

''I hoped she would have your green eyes.'' Sasuke said.

''hmm.'' Sakura was too distracted by her daughter to answer, the girl's eyes were wide open, staring at her mother curiously, while her hands flaild wildly.

''Sarada, my little Sarada.''

Sakura wondered what new mothers felt like ever since she delivered her first baby a couple of years ago, the mother was in so much pain, but the second she saw her son, it was like all her worries and pain have vanished, as if she saw the most beautiful thing in the world, the thing that will make her life better and happier.

It's like love, but with an intensity, she has never experienced before.

Sakura felt Sasuke's lips on her head and she heard him whisper '' Thank you.''

A few seconds later, Sakura raised Sarada's head and kissed her large forehead, she then moved her lips towards her ears and said in the gentlest tone she ever heard her voice make.

''I love you my little Sarada.''

.

.

.

Sakura was at her happiest when she was with both her daughter and husband, in those moments she felt so serene, so, so in love and so loved.

''Mama can you please make me black tea?'' Her daughter asked in a gentle voice.

Her daughter's food choices were strange, she was probably the only toddler that liked black tea and she has a hatred for tomatoes neither she or her husband can understand.

Sarada was sitting on Sasuke's lap, holding a book he's helping her read.

''Sure Sasa-chan, want a cookie with it?''

''Yes please!''

Sakura giggled at her daughter's politeness, her husband is very strict regarding politeness, for someone who couldn't say thank you in their youth he sure is good teaching manners to four year olds.

The pink haired women prepared a plate filled with chocolate cookies, Sarada's favorite, and headed back into the living room.

Sasuke closed the book and put it next to him as Sarada jumped from his lap and went to her mother.

''Here you go darling.''

''Thank you mama.''

Sakura sat next to her husband while Sarada sat on the dining table to eat her cookies.

She leaned on her husband's shoulder as he wrapped his lone arm around her.

She smiled as she looked at her daughter who was munching on a cookie, when Sarada was born she thought that she would never love anything more, but she was wrong, every time her daughter smiles she loves her even more.

.

.

.

''But mama I do everything sensei told us to do and I train everyday a-and it won't work.'' Said the teary eyed girl.

Sakura put the report card down, which showed that all her grades were excellent except shuriken jutsu which she failed at, and went to hug her daughter, she didn't want her daughter to cry over grades, something Sasuke didn't want his daughter to do, she recalls him telling her stories about himself as a kid, about always stressing over grades so his father will be proud of him.

''How about I help you train this afternoon?''

Sarada didn't look up from the floor, still disappointed in herself.

 _Poor baby, she really did work hard._ Sakura thought recalling when Sarada missed dinner last Saturday so she could practice more.

''We'll train a little and then we'll go eat at your favorite restaurant?'' Sakura said, trying to persuade Sarada, ''I'm sure we will find the problem and resolve it, what do you say?''

The girl finally raised her head and looked at her mother, who's giving her a reassuring smile.

''But I tried…''

''Sarada.'' Sakura said in a slightly harsh tone, '' how did papa, the hokage and I become this strong?''

''By never giving up.'' The girl mumbled.

''That's right, so we're going to practice shuriken jutsu and tomorrow you will wow Shino and make Boruto jealous with your amazing shuriken skills shanaroo!''l

The girl finally smiled at the mention of beating her friend.

''Yeah shanaroo!''

Half an hour later they were at the Uchiha training grounds, which were Sarada's favorite.

Her feet were positioned properly, her arm movements are strong so Sakura concluded that the problem was her aim.

''One more time Sarada.'' She ordered.

''Okay.''

It wasn't until the third try that Sakura noticed that Sarada is squinting, a tell tale sign of vision problems.

''Mama what are you doing?'' the girl asked her mother who moved in front of the targets.

''What finger am I holding up Sarada?'' she said as she raised her pinkie.

''Emm, index?''

''So that's it, I think you need glasses.''

''But Uchiha should have strong eyes.''

''The Uchiha have strong eye abilities, not strong eyesight, there was a lot of Uchiha who wore glasses.''

''Ohh.''

''Now come on, we'll go eat and tomorrow we'll go get you glasses.''

The girl visibly cheered up before Sakura patted her on the head and guided her out of the training grounds and towards the restaurant she promised to take her daughter too.

Sarada wasn't the only one in a good mood, Sakura's mood lifted up too when she saw her daughter's face brighten up.

.

.

.

She is so much like Sasuke, she reminds her of him every day.

''Mama where is papa?''

It's been a year since Sarada last saw Sasuke, and she suspects that her daughter has started forgetting him.

''He's on a very important mission sweety.''

''Ohh, but does papa not love me and mama?''

Sakura leaned down to her daughter's height and put her hands on her little shoulders,

''Never say that Sarada, your father loves us very much.'' She said as she wiped the tears that fell from Sarada's eyes.

''That's why he's on that mission, he's doing it to protect us okay?''

''Okay'' the girl said as she wiped her eyes.

''Hey, mama did you ever kiss papa?''

Sakura felt her face heat up at her daughter's question.

She racked through her mind to change the subject cause their first kiss was kinda… heated for a toddler to hear about.

''We did something better than that.''

''Mama's dirty.'' The girl accused.

''No no not that!''

Damn Sai, you'd think one of his books will mention not telling eight-year-olds about '' _the pleasurable activity called sex done by people who find the other attractive''_ as he explained.

Sai got two shiners because of that , one from her and the other from Ino.

''Then what?''

''I'll tell you next time.'' The women said as she pocked her daughter's forehead.

''You said it's bad to procrastinate.'' The girl said, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

''Sarada.'' She regarded her daughter with a stern look, one that said don't sass me.

 _It's really not fair that sasuke isn't here to deal with the sarcastic genes he passed on._

.

.

.

''Sarada.'' Sakura said tentatively.

''Mother.''

Sakura fought a smirk, he daughter has recently developed a habit of calling her mother when she is upset or angry.

''What's wrong honey?''

The girl shifted her gaze from her food to her mother, shooting her a look that said isn't it obvious?

Sakura only raised her eyebrow, going through her memory of what she might have said to her daughter these two days.

 _I made her her favorite breakfast yesterday, she came back from school in her normal mood, during dinner I asked her how was school and she told me the usual, that Boruto was annoying and stuff…_

 _That's it!_

''Sasa-chan, are you angry cause I insinuated that you have a crush on a certain someone?''

The girl crossed her arms and slid down further in her chair, a pout on her lips and eyes on the ground.

 _She sulks like Sasuke_

Sakura got up and sat on the chair next to her sulking nine year old daughter.

''So I said that your papa calls me annoying like you call Boruto, that doesn't mean anything.''

''But papa loves ma-mother and if he calls you that then you were implying I like the idiot, but I don't cause he's an idiot shanaroo!''

Sakura has a hard time not laughing at her daughter's offense of being implied of liking Boruto.

''Okay, but just because two people said something similar doesn't mean it's with the same intention, and I'm sorry for implying you have a crush on Boruto, can I be mama again Sasa-chan?''

Sarada peered at her mother, trying unsuccessfully not to smile.

''Can I have an extra cookie?''

''One after lunch and one after dinner.''

''Yeah, thanks mama.'' The girl said, a wide smile on her face, a smile that never fails at melting Sakura's heart.

.

.

.

''You should really go on that trip with Ino-san.''

''And how did you know about the trip?'' Sakura asked her eleven-year-old daughter.

''I overheard you on the phone yesterday.''

''Overheard or ease dropped?'' Sakura questioned.

''Same result, come on mama you've been overworking lately.''

''I have a lot of work Sarada and who's going to manage the house here if I'm gone?''

''You're going to go for a day, I'm sure I can manage.'' Sarada assured.

''You're not going to drop this are you?'' Sakura told her daughter.

''Nope.'' Sarada said in the driest voice possible before smiling.

''Come on mama, you've been working hard you deserve this.''

Sakura's heart warmed at her daughter's concern.

''Alright, but I won't be leaving before you come home from school.''

''And don't get caught up at work like you always do.''

''I did that one time Sarada, and it was during the chunin exams shanaroo!''

Sakura's annoyance quickly faded and a nostalgic feeling came over as she looked at her daughter's retreating back.

 _'Don't overwork at the hospital again.''_

 _'Come on Sasuke, that was an emergency.'_

 _'Yeah the fifth emergency this week.'_

 _'Sasuke.'' Sakura said as she stood on her tiptoes and pecked Sasuke's lips_

 _Sasuke sighted in resignation._

 _''Fine, but if you fall asleep on your desk again, I will bring out the ice bucket.''_

 _''Sure if you don't mind getting punched so hard you crash into Kakashi's mountain head._

 _''Hn, you won't do that.''_

 _''Why not?''_

 _''You won't ruin my face.''_

 _''I can fix it.''_

 _''Hnnn… love you too'' He retorted as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, Sakura giggled and brought her hand upwards to rest it on his hair._

Sakura smiled at the memory, she went and grabbed a paper and started writing a note of thanks for her daughter.

 _She's so brave and responsible, when did she grow up from the girl that needed her to make tea?_

.

.

.

Sakura startled a little when she heard her daughter run down the stairs in a hurry, but she relaxed upon remembering that this is the first time she would see Sasuke in the morning ever since 7 years.

''You're still here!'' Sarada exclaims from the kitchen entrance to her husband's amusement.

''Good morning to you too.''

Sarada gives him a sheepish smile before moving to take her regular seat, which was beside Sasuke.

''Good morning mama.''

''Morning sweety.'' She said as she got up and kissed her daughter's head.

''What would you like for breakfast?''

''Whatever.''

''Then I'm going to make your favorite.'' She said, a smile wide on her face.

''Someone is cheery this morning, eh mama?''

Sakura caught the familiar glint in her eye, she knew what she meant by her remark, but she wanted Sasuke to know, to know that he passed on his teasing tendencies.

''What do you mean?''

''You think I didn't notice the way you were looking at each other last night? You practically threw me in my room ''

Sasuke choked on his tea while shooting Sakura a look that says what have you been teaching her?

She just shrugged while Sarada laughed as her father's ears turned red.

She was beyond happy to hear her daughter's laugh, to know that her earlier sadness has disappeared.

She caught Sasuke looking at her, and the message was clear.

''You raised her well.''

.

.

.

''Congratulations Sakura-chan.''

''Thank you Naruto.''

Her daughter has graduated the academy, but Naruto wasn't congratulating her because of that but because she reached scores that even prodigies like Sasuke and Neji didn't reach.

''Ahh there's the number one rookie.'' Naruto said as he marched towards Sarada and stuck his fist towards her.

Sarada bumped her fist with his, her happiness increasing when the hokage acknowledged; her achievement.

''She only became number one by luck.'' Boruto said a teasing tone clear in his tone.

''Yeah right, says the guy who came in third!''

''If Mitsuki was good at history like you he would've got first place.''

''Shut it shanaroo!''

''You shut it Dattebaseh!''

''Okay stop, this is bringing back too many memories.''

''Yeah it's like a mini me and a mini Sakura-chan , those were good times.'' Naruto commented.

''They were.'' She responded.

''You make it seem like you're not like that now.'' Sarada remarked, the corner of her lip raised.

''Oh come her.'' Sakura grabbed Sarada by the shoulders and ruffled her hair.

''Mama, I'm a genin now you can't do that in public.''

''I don't care if you're the fire damiyo you'll still be my little Sasa-chan.''

Sarada blushed as she heard Boruto and Naruto chuckle behind her.

Fifteen minutes later they were home.

Sakura pulled Sarada aside and crouched down to her level so they can be eye to eye.

She hadn't missed the sadness in her daughter's eyes, although she was good at hiding it, she can never fool Sakura.

''What?'' Sarada asked, a smile on her face, while it's true she is sad her father isn't here, she understands why and because of that understanding she's not letting her sadness overcome her happiness.

''Papa is very proud of you.''

Sakura pulled her daughter towards her and kissed her forehead as a sad smile formed on her daughter's face

''Yeah, it wasn't long since he left so is there a chance he might come?''

Sasuke has promised Sarada that he will visit before he left the last time.

''No.''

Sarada's expression turned from hopeful to disappointed but it quickly turned into excitement upon hearing Sakura's next words.

''But, I asked Naruto if he could pull your report card early two weeks ago and he did so I sent it to papa.''

''Did he get it?!''

''Yes in fact, his hawk arrived yesterday night with a note attached to your report and a box.''

''Where? Where?!''

Sakura threw her head back laughing at her daughter's quick change of mood.

''Wait here.''

A minute later Sakura came with a long brown box and a note.

''I haven't opened the box.'' Sakura said as she handed the box and note to her daughter, and as she expected Sarada opened the note before the box.

Sakura smiled, awaiting her daughter's reaction, she already knew what was written on that note, even without reading it, cause she was sure that on that note, the words Sasuke dreamed his father would tell him are written.

''As expected of my daughter, keep it up and I hope you make good use of your gift.'' Sarada read aloud, she raised her head and Sakura saw an expression of pure joy on her daughter's face.

The girl reached for the box and opened it.

 _This is so Sasuke_. Sakura thought as she caught sight of the contents of the box.

Two short and single edged swords laid in the box.

They were beautiful with their black blades and red and black handles, and the blade is strong, capable of withstanding high temperatures, much like the blade Sasuke carries with him.

Sarada picked up one of the blades, testing it's feel in her hand, the swords were perfect for her height.

''I-I - these are-are amazing.'' Sarada was struggling to find words because of her excitment.

It was rare for her to see her daughter so happy and in shock to the point where she can't even form words properly.

''Wow, you're speechless and I haven't even given you my gift yet.''

The girl didn't say anything, she just tore her eyes from the swords towards her mother.

''Here.'' Sakura handed the little box she had behind her back to Sarada who took it hesitantly as if not believing that this could get better.

''Thank you.''

''You haven't even opened it yet silly.''

''I just know it's grat.''

Sarada removed the lid off the box to reveal two pairs of black gloves, one of them was brand new but the other one is what made tears come to Sarada's eyes.

They were Sakura's old, now grey, leather gloves, the first pair she ever had, the gloves she fought Sasori with, the gloves Tsunade gave her when she first started training under her, when she started her journey

''I hope these are happy tears.'' Sakura teased.

''Mama, you can't give me these they mean too much to you.''

A gentle smile appeared on Sakura's face as she took Sarada's face in her hands.

''Tsunade shishou gave me these when I first started training under her, I got these gloves when I began my journey to what I am today, these gloves were with me every time I thought about giving up and I gave them to you now, at the start of your journey, to remember to never give up.''

''Mama…'' The girl jumped on her mother so she could wrap her arms around her mother's neck.

''I love you mama.''

''I love you too Sasa-chan and Papa loves you too he's just too shy to write it.''

Sarada let go of her mother as she chuckled.

''I'm going to write a thank you letter for him.''

''Sure, give it to me or to Naruto and we'll send a hawk.''

''Yeah.''

The girl put the gloves gently in the box and then picked up the box that had the swords.

''Hey do want to go train a little before dinner?''

Sarada ran towards her mother and pocked her forehead.

''Maybe later mama.'' Then the girl ran up the stairs, probably excited to write a letter to her father.

Sakura put her hand on the spot where her daughter's fingers were before letting out a giggle.

 _That girl…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

A day ago she got a letter from Konohamaru explaining what happened on the mission, that Sarada is too stunned to even speak and that he tried comforting her but she kept pushing him away.

That's why she ran to the door when she sensed Sarada's chakra outside along with another familiar chakra.

''Auntie.''

''Boruto.''

She inspected the boy from his head to his toes, there were no major injuries, then she moved on to her daughter, who wasn't injured either but looked like she just escaped a horrible genjutsu.

''I better go now.'' He gave Sarada's shoulder one last squeeze before turning away and heading in the direction of his home.

Sakura's eyes met her daughter's and that's all it took for her to grab her in a tight hug and pull her inside before the girl started sobbing.

''He was going to kill Bo.'' She said between sobs '' and I didn't know what to do and the sword was in my hand…'' she got cut as a sob racked her body.

''Shhh.'' She soothed

''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…'' another sob cut her off.

''It's okay, Sasa-chan, it's alright.'' She whispered in her ear.

They had the talk about killing and what it means to be a ninja, but no matter how much you talk nothing is going to prepare them for the real thing.

She wished she could take the suffering away from her daughter, she'd take it all and live it over and over again just for her, but it's part of the shinobi life to suffer and that even a mother can't protect her children from that aspect of the shinobi life, and she accepted that since Sarada graduated.

So Sakura did the only thing she could do, which is tighten her grasp on her daughter's shoulders and whisper soothing words in her ear.

.

.

.

''Please, please, please be alright.'' She muttered to herself.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, her husband's hand, her daughter's father, the daughter she's about to lose.

''She's going to be okay Sakura-chan, Tsunade baa-chan is with her.'' Naruto said in a futile attempt to comfort her.

''It doesn't matter, her heartbeat was already faint before she arrived at the hospital.'' She heard a voice say and it wasn't until a couple of seconds later that she realized that that dry voice was hers.

She contemplated going into the operating room and see what she can do, but she's just going to get shot by a tranquilizer by Shizune, but she's risking it.

And as if reading her thoughts Sasuke spoke the words she knew were true.

''In this situation Tsunade has a higher chance of saving her.''

Cause top medic or not, Tsunade is the more focused between them when it comes to Sarada.

She felt tears come to her eyes at the prospect of losing her daughter hit her.

''But…'' she stammered.

Memories of her only child hit her, her chubby cheeks, her smile, her first day at the academy, the first time she told her her dream of becoming hokage.

 _She's going to die before she achieves her dream._

''Sakura.'' Sasuke's voice tore her from her thoughts.

And like always he knew how to reassure her.

''Sarada is strong.'' He said in a firm voice, as if completely confident she's going to make it through, Sakura nodded in agreement.

 _''Sarada is strong and stubborn, she won't let death keep her from achieving her dream._ ''

And in the end she was right.

.

.

.

''Ughhh.''

Sakura giggled about her daughter's reaction upon reading today's paper headline.

'The future eight hokage marrying the seventh hokage's son, the childhood love story continues!' was the headline of the Konoha times

''We didn't even start dating until we were both eighteen!''

'' And a couple of months before in secret.''

''You're never going to let that go are you?''

''Nope.''

''And it's not even confirmed that I'm going to be the next hokage.''

Sakura smirked inwardly, remembering the agreement they had at the annual gokage meeting, which she and her husband were required to go too as the two thirds of the strongest shinobi force alive, less than a month ago.

 _''I heard your daughter is getting married to the anbu general, congratulations.'' The tsushikage told Sasuke, who was seated next to her, nodded in thanks._

 _''Speaking of my future daughter in law,'' Naruto said as he stood up, ''twenty years ago our predecessors came to an agreement that the gokage have to agree over the next kage of any village.''_

 _''As the seventh hokage of Konohagakure, I nominate Sarada Uchiha to be the eight hokage.''_

 _Sakura couldn't help the smile that came to her face, even Sasuke was smiling at the news._

 _They weren't the only ones happy, Naruto is having a hard time keeping a straight face and her daughter's friend shinki, who was agreed upon to be the next Kazekage, was clearly happy for his friend._

 _''Ahh the phoenix that rose from the ashes of the Uchiha clan, I knew she would be someone great ever since I saw her in the chunin exams.'' A boasted._

 _''Didn't you say that your genin is going to kick her ass?'' Kurotsuhi retorted._

 _''She wiped the floor with him.'' Sasuke retorted, he wasn't much of a talker but when it came to his daughter fighting capabilities, he would not hesitate to defend her._

 _''Even Boruto beat him.'' Naruto added._

 _''Hey, he was injured that time…''_

 _''Enough.'' Gaara intervened_

 _''Honestly guys, you still act like kids.'' Sakura commented._

 _''Back to the topic at hand, she would be the first Uchiha hokage in history.'' The Kazekage said._

 _'' Yes, she will, but she has proven herself trustworthy.''_

 _''I assure you that Sarada carries the will of fire within her, a will she has already passed on to many shinobi.'' Naruto said._

 _''Sarada-san has proven herself worthy over the years.'' The tsuchikage said._

 _''Yes, she had a major role in protecting the world from the alien invasion years ago and she has prevented a civil war in Konoha, I say she has excellent diplomatic skills as well as being the strongest shinobi in Konoha, she can even give me and Sasuke a run for our money.''_

 _''Well then I trust the seventh's decision.'' Gaara said as he raised his hand in the air in approval._

 _The other kage looked at each other before raising their hands in the air._

 _''We all have met her, and I think it is safe to say that she is the most suitable for the position.''_

''Stop nitpicking, you're probably nervous about your special night with Boruto tomorrow.'' Sakura teased.

''Mama please.''

''I won't have that, this is revenge for all the teasing I endured from you.''

''Whatever, Boruto won't be as awkward as papa.'' The girl retorted, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

''Sarada!'' it doesn't matter how much she tries, no matter how old they are, she will never be as sassy as Sarada.

''You started it.'' Sarada said between laughter.

''Ugh.''

A minute later the playful expression on Sarada's face disappeared to be replaced by the concerned one she had all morning.

Sakura got up from her seat and went to stand in front of Sarada, she then put her hands on each side of Sarada's face and raised her head upwards.

It's been so long since she had to look down to meet Sarada's eyes.

''What's wrong Sasa-chan?''

''It's nothing.'' She said, averting her eyes from her mother, but Sakura wouldn't have it.

''Sarada'' Sakura said in a warning tone.

Sarada sighted before speaking.

''It's just that, I'm going to get married, I'm no longer going to be Sarada Uchiha, I'm going to be Sarada Uzumaki Uchiha.''

''Hmm'' Sakura hummed as she threaded her fingers through her daughter's hair.

''I'm no longer going to be just Sakura and Sasuke uchiha's daughter, I'm going to be the matriarch of both the Uzumaki clan and the Uchiha clan and I just never expected that I will be who I am today,I was so caught up by who I am I forgot who I was..''

''And who are you today?'' she inquired.

''I'm a hokage candidate, I'm one of the strongest shinobi alive, I'm the heir of the Uchiha and it just happened so fast that I forgot that I'm…''

''Me and Sasuke's daughter?''

The girl nodded before continuing.

'' I'm saying goodbye to you and I never realized that I am until yesterday.''

Sakura pushed Sarada towards her so she was hugging her, the young women wrapped her arms around her in acknolegment of the gesture.

''You are always going to be our daughter, I don't care if your hokage, if your married or if you're one of the strongest ninja alive you are still, and will always be our daughter first.''

She felt her daughter nod her head against her.

''You are opening a door and going through it, but never forget that the door will always be open, you will always be welcome here, between my arms, helping papa clean his weapons, talking, sassing, and eating the cookies that are meant for me from patients.''

Sarada giggled and Sakura knew that she had succeeded in relieving Sarada's worries, like she always did, like she will always do.

''How about we go to dinner tonight, it's been a long time we haven't gone to dinner just you, papa and I.''

''Yeah sure,and mama?'' Sakura hummed in question ''thank you for…everything.'' The girl said as she relaxed even more against her mother..

Sakura smiled and leaned down towards her daughter's ear to whisper in the same gentle tone she used all those years ago.

''I love you.'' _My little Sarada_.

.

.

.

 _Extra scene_

''You promised you won't cry Sakura.''

''Oh shut up! My baby is going to be hokage.''

Sasuke smiled fondly at his wife's antics.

''Oh look look Naruto's putting the hat on her head.''

''I can see.''

''Oh oh she's waving wave back so she can see us.''

''Sakura you have pink hair, of course she will see you.''

''SARADA! SARADA!'' Sakura shouted as she jumped up and waved.

Sarada turned to the direction of the voice, once she saw her mother, she gave a sheepish smile and waved back.


End file.
